Alone Time
by Hinurans'girlychick66
Summary: ok this one is actually decent and I'm sorry for all the smutt earlier, but this is (despite the title) actually really fluffy. It's just about what happens When Meliodas needs to blow off steam, sometimes he goes to the woods, let's out his demons and laughs maniacally while sweet little Elizabeth finds him. She won't get hurt don't worry! Just her feelings a bit. lol enjoy!


Rubbing a sleepy blue eye, Elizabeth yawns and stretches out her arms. 'What a beautiful morning." She thinks as she looks out the window to her left. The empty space besides her catches her curiousity and a twinge of panic starts to form within her chest. 'Where has Meliodas gone?' She wonders, dressing herself quickly before rushing off to find her loved one. She doesn't even say goodmorning to the others who are all sitting and enjoying breakfast. Ban catches her in his arms as she races for the door though and leans down to look her in the face. "Where are you going to in such a hurry princess?" He asks with a raised brow. "I….I haven't seen Meliodas. Do you know where he went Sir Ban?" She asks turning her face away, not wanting him to see how worried his disappearance made her. He chuckles before patting her shoulder and walking away. "I haven't seen him, but I wouldn't worry about the Cap'n ya know? He can take care of himself." His words not bringing her much comfort and she exists the bar regardless, off to look for the boy once more. 'I just can't stand being away from him, what's wrong with me? Whenever he leaves it's like a dagger in me. I know the others must think I'm silly, but they wouldn't understand how I feel when he is near. Even the morning view outside my window was different without him.' She muses. Her feet beat the ground beneath her as she hurries through the field and towards the woods. Her pace slowing as she approaches the threshold of the forest. She puts a hand on a tree beside her and steps slowly into the woods. Something tells her she shouldn't, that there is a reason he wants to be alone even if she's isn't sure why. But the curiosity is to much for her and she begins to call for him. "Meliodas! Meliodas!?" She calls, wanting badly for a response. Nothing, not a sound but the birds can be heard. She shrugs and continues to search on foot. A cold breezes rushes past her ear and sends shivers down her spine. She looks in it's direction and spots a short blonde boy standing alone and covered in a set of black flames. Her heart skips a beat before slowing. Her breathing caught in her throat and tongue swelling in fear. "M….Meliodas?" She whispers walking slowly toward him. A deep throated laughter can be heard echoing through the woods as he stands and stares at his hands. His shoulders shake with his vocalizations, but her presence distracts him and his eyes flash to greet hers, feet away. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." He glares, clenching his fist before bringing it to his mouth to bite. "You weren't in bed, I was worried. Is everything ok?" She reaches out for him, but he jerks away from her grasp. "I'm fine, let me be!" He snaps, causing her to jolt away and bring her hand back to her chest in shock. He raises his arm, almost as if to striker her, but the flames that encase his body spread from his shoulder to his finger tips and begin to form a demonic looking annex. He brings it down swiftly towards the ground and takes to the air with tremendous speeds, leaving a confused Elizabeth standing alone deep in the woods. Her eyes start to fill with tears as adverse thoughts fill her head. 'D….did I say something wrong? What do I do now? Where has he gone? Will he come back?' Her mind races and she feels her knees growing weaker and weaker. Eventually she can't keep herself from falling to the ground and begins to sob. She stays there, for what seems like an eternity, before the snapping of tree branches send more shivers down her spine. She turns to the noise and sighs to find Ban standing there with a warm blanket. He draps the fabric over her and helps her to her feet. "I told you not to worry about it Princess. The Cap'n just needs to be alone sometimes ya know? Lets get you back to the bar. I'll make you some tea." He comforts as she fights more tears back. "But sir Ban, will he come back? What was he doing just now?" She questions as he carries her to the safety of the tavern. "The Captain has a very dark past, from the things he has opened up to me about, which isn't much, all I know is there are times he goes to be alone. I'm not sure what he is doing when he does, but he always returns, so I don't worry much and you shouldn't either. The Captain loves you even if he won't say it. As long as it's true though you have no reason to be concerned, he will always return to you. He has said so himself." He smiles setting her down on the porch steps. "You mean when I was younger? You were there?" She smiles rubbing her eyes a bit more. "Nah, but he tells his friend everything." Ban grins as he pats Elizabeth's head. His response settles her nerves and even brings a little chuckle from her. "Thanks Sir Ban, you are right, everyone needs time to be alone I guess. I just wish it wasn't so hard being without him." She sighs. "Well you know what helps?" He speaks coolly. "What?" She replies. "Sharing your feelings with your friends. Why don't we go in and have a drink together." He motions to the door. "Yes, ok, but I'm not much of a beer drinker." She smiles. "Eh I'll just drink yours for ya." He laughs patting her head again and opening the door for her. Just as they are about to step into the tavern a casual looking Meliodas approaches the porch steps and smiles to the two of them. "Hiya! Sorry about that Eli, you ok?" He asks rubbing the back of his head and grinning. "Yes thank you, I'm sorry for disturbing you earlier, I understand now though, Sir Ban was very helpful. And thank you Sir ban." She turns to smile at him. "Anytime princess. Lets go get me that beer now." He smirks with his hand still placed firm on her head. "Oi don't forget me!" Meliodas barks watching Ban and Eli walk away and talk amongst themselves. He catches up to his friends, wraping his arms around them as the three of them laugh and talk about their next adventures together.


End file.
